Never Without You
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Little scenes in the daily life of Tai and Izzy. Gift for Takato the Dreamer! Taishiro, hints of things...


Birthday fic for Takato the Dreamer :D I am a week late, but I hope you will still enjoy D: It is very cute I think! And for the others... Hope you'll enjoy too!

...

A lot had happened to them before they got to this point. One of them had looked death in the eye and had conquered it. The other had done his best to make sure no one would ever have to suffer again. It was in a glimpse of a moment, where feelings had come bursting out, when they both had seen their truths. The realisation that without the other, life just didn't mean as much. And in that moment, they decided that life would not be lived without him.

…

Choosing a university was not one of the easiest things. Knowing the one you loved would not be joining you there was even harder. A year apart was difficult enough, but the courses they would take would bring them on different paths. There was no sense of catching up, or of one doing better. They simply wanted different jobs in life.

"I can always take a smaller study at your university and take a few extra classes. It would almost be the same," Izzy offered.

Staring into those deep brown depths Tai saw a lingering disappointment, knowing that almost was not the same as completely. "No, you should go to the other university and take the study that you want."

It was not all about being together and such small sacrifices meant nothing in the long run. And even if they would be miles apart, there was nothing that would keep them that way. They would never be without the other.

…

Deciding to live together was the easiest decision they had ever made. Finding a place to live was not. Nothing had prepared them for the housing market and how difficult it was in Tokyo. Not to mention all the things they wanted for their home. Tai wanted to be close to his family, Izzy wanted to be close to the city centre. It needed at least one extra room for an office, two if Tai pushed in his gaming room.

"Okay, this is our tenth view," Izzy sighed as they entered the apartment building. "I hope this will be the one."

The hand holding his squeezed softly, offering as much confidence as Tai could give. "We'll find the place, don't worry. And it will be as brilliant as you wish it will be."

The smile that radiated off Izzy's lips was infectious, making the trip to their tenth apartment they visited far more bearable. No matter if there was an eleventh and a twelfth and even a sixteenth, they remained hopeful, knowing that one they would stumble upon their dream house. And it would be together.

…

After a long stressful day at the office a nice warm bath was welcomed. Finding out once you got home the bathtub was already occupied was not. Seeing the teasing smile on your partner's lips was infuriating, especially after reserving the bath that morning, knowing this would be a long day.

"You know you can just join me," Tai teased, flicking water up at Izzy.

With crossed arms Izzy looked down, frown on his forehead as he ignored Tai's antics the best he could. "I want the bath to myself," Izzy stated, turning his face away to avoid another splash of water.

"Well, then you have to wait until I am done," Tai mused, very unbothered by Izzy's annoyance.

At points like these it was best to relent, give up and move on. Stripping himself from his suit Izzy was soon stark naked in front of his lover, receiving a very pleased smile. Tai was not as pleased when Izzy did get in and took up most of the space of the bathtub. But besides that who would complain when you have the one you loved most pressed against you, their warmth your warmth, their heartbeat yours. Taking a bath alone was not fun at all.

…

A phone call like you wish you would never receive. The voice of a stranger telling you the other is in the hospital without saying much else. A car accident was tough enough. Being on a bicycle when hit by one is even worse. Why did these things always happen to Tai?

"You're here," Tai said softly when he found Izzy sitting in a chair beside him.

Tiredly Izzy rubbed his eyes and glanced up at Tai, seeing his familiar smiling face. "Of course I am. I was worried sick."

"I only broke my leg you know," Tai teased.

"It doesn't matter. I'll always worry when I am not there with you."

No matter how big or how small the incident, it would inflict as much pain as that time where Izzy thought he had officially lost Tai. The reminder of that day was enough for Izzy to never be able to cope with Tai being hurt again. Which unfortunately for Tai meant he was not allowed to ride a bike ever again, instead needing to take the bus to work.

…

The benefit of living together, no longer having the prying eyes of parents and sisters around, meant you could take showers as long as you wanted. And the longer they were, the better. No matter how high their water bill would get. Izzy would complain for a split second, but would let it go soon after. A high water bill was worth it. All worth it.

Because showers were not meant to be taken alone. With a stall as big as theirs they could easily fit two. Something they had discovered very quickly. After that many showers had been shared, half their weekend down the drain.

They could not help that hands would wander, touching places only they were allowed to. It really was in their best intention when they shared that one soft kiss. Perhaps they had taken a wrong turn when a hand had lingered down just a little too long. The instigator would be different every time. But there was one thing they knew for sure. Showers were meant to be taken together.

…

Certain things were just very difficult. Izzy could not fry an egg without burning it. Tai was unable to separate the whites from the darks, turning many of their white shirts in baby blues or pinks. Izzy had a tendency of getting to bed far too late, finding it hard to sleep early. And Tai, Tai could not tie a tie, which is very inconvenient when you wore a suit to work every day.

"You really need to learn how to do this yourself," Izzy muttered as he slid up the knot to settle against Tai's throat.

Leaning down for a kiss he caught Izzy off guard, stealing one right from his lips. "But I like it when you do it."

In reality Tai had learned how to tie his tie years ago, his dad teaching him in the bathroom until he got it when he was still a young teen. But when he had stumbled the first time Izzy had seen it, and had tied it for him, Tai decided this was better. Why would you tie your own, when you could do it together instead?

…

There is sometimes a point in a relationship where you're doubting if you really are a match. Where you think is this it? You wonder if there are better people out there, because the one you love is very obnoxious. There are moments in a relationship where you think maybe we should just break up.

"The best part is coming!"

The heavy sighs coming from the other side of the couch was a very good clue on what Izzy thought of the best part.

"You're really just gonna snore your way through my favourite movie?"

This was not one of those moments.

…

It was very cute to find little notes all through the apartment. Secret messages shared between lovers alone. It was less cute when their sole communication seemed to be happening through said secret messages. Time was not kind to them, too little in a day to accommodate them. But to every problem, they would find a solution.

 _Look behind you_

And as Izzy did he was locked in a kiss that made his head spin.

No matter how little time there was, they would both make sure there was enough for that. Jobs would eat away at their time together, family coming next. Friends would want to hang out, clinging to them until the clock hit hours they rather sleep away. But after all that, all that remained was them. And a second spend together made up for a whole day without.

…

Sharing hobbies was a nice thing. Izzy had gotten quite into gaming ever since Tai introduced him to his console. And Tai in favour had taken interest in Izzy's work for the Digi world, helping out wherever he could. Sharing something that was not a hobby of either of them, that was where they had a problem.

"Stop stepping on my toes!"

"If you would be leading better, then I wouldn't be stepping on them!"

"You know we have to know this routine within the week. The wedding is next weekend and Sora will kill us if we can't join them for a dance."

Sharing something both were bad at, was the biggest issue they had come across. But no matter how many toes were hurt, and how many faults were in their steps, laughs were shared plenty. And at the wedding itself, they made as many mistakes as before. Sora's wrath would be dealt with later, together.

…

Grocery shopping was something neither was very fond of. It was a hassle to get the bags all the way up to their apartment, and choosing what to eat in advance was not their forte. But it wasn't these things that bothered them the most. It was the stares they got every time they were together. When a hand lingered a little too long on the others, or they looked at each other just a dash too lovingly.

"That lady is staring at us." Izzy tried to hide his face away in his fluffy scarf as he eyed the old lady standing by the milk.

Tai looked over as well, noting how the woman frowned with intensity as she picked up a carton. "Don't worry about it. She'll leave soon."

The thing was that they never knew exactly why they were being stared at. Was it because of their relationship or because the people recognised them from the terror that had happened years before? The Digimon had left behind scars they were unable to meant. But no matter how many stares there were, they would conquer them together. Never show fear, never let your head down. And Tai would share some of his courage, because it was their courage now.

…

There were few words that could really scare Izzy. Mentions of losing his job, or a certain Digimon coming back to haunt them, crossed his mind. But the worst one was something Tai could say. Something so horrible that Izzy wished it would never even cross his mind. Until it did.

"You're leaving?"

With missing half the conversation, his attention too focused on his phone, Izzy had only caught the last part. Tai talking about going somewhere. What Izzy had missed was that Tai was talking about the Digi world, and how they would all be going, as a get together to see their Digimon again.

But Tai recognised the fear and knew what Izzy was thinking, an insecurity within him Izzy would never be able to shake. And so Tai said the only thing he really could to make Izzy feel better.

"Never without you."

...

Let me know what you thought!

And make sure to follow me on instagram. I post in my story when I am writing and what I am writing.


End file.
